The One Night Stand
by HoustonWeHaveAProblem
Summary: So we all know what happened after their night together, but what actually happened that night? A one-shot of Bo and Lauren's one night stand from Every Action.


**It was said in a review or two that I should account Lauren and Bo's night together and the morning after. At the time I had been kicking it around, but I never was able to commit to it. Well with Every Action now coming down from the emotional rollercoaster I was able to give this the attention it needed. Obviously this is rated M nine ways to Sunday for an overabundance of Doccubus sexy time. Other than that hopefully this fills that void for those who were thinking about it. ****D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Lauren was lying in the bed staring up at the ceiling. She had just experienced the greatest orgasm known by any human and the person responsible for that orgasm was softly snoring next to her with her arm draped possessively around Lauren's midsection. Lauren glanced at the clock and saw it was a little after two. She had to get going. She had slides to look over and cultures to test, but none of it would get done if she wasn't in the lab early tomorrow. Lauren turned and looked at Bo who was cuddled up close to her. She found it hard to leave this beautiful, captivating woman. Lauren carefully brushed the hair out of Bo's face. Bo looked so peaceful while she slept and the small smirk on her face told Lauren that their last round had definitely left the brunette satisfied. Lauren let her fingers trace across Bo's jaw before they travelled down the curve of her neck. Lauren didn't do one night stands, but the attraction and pull she felt towards Bo made all logical thought leave her mind and the next thing she knew they were in bed. Lauren thought about the first few hours of their encounter. Bo had been quick to get things going, but once they started to have sex she had taken her time and Lauren thought she was a very attentive lover. Thinking about the many ways Bo had touched her caused Lauren's arousal to return and sher bit her lip as her body started to crave for the woman next to her. She slowly pulled down the sheet that was covering Bo to expose her naked back then Lauren slowly ran her hand down the soft skin of Bo's back to the curve of her hip. Lauren leant down to kiss Bo's exposed shoulder. She didn't know what was coming over her, but she needed to have her hands on the brunette in every way possible and to have Bo do the same to her. Lauren left a trail of kisses across Bo's shoulder then up her neck. She softly planted a kiss on her jaw before she gently took Bo's earlobe between her teeth then gave it a quick tug before she moaned in her ear, "Bo…"

Bo softly groaned as the grips of consciousness tried to wake her. She felt amazing from the incredible sex she had with Lauren, and even though she hadn't fed her hunger had been sated. So she felt she was entitled to a nice long nap. But then she heard a soft voice calling her name followed by the feeling of fingers lightly trailing up her side which tickled, but also turned her on. Bo opened her eyes and she was face to face with the most glorious set of breasts that she had ever seen. She licked her bottom lip then grinned, "A girl could get used to waking up like this if those were the first thing she saw every morning."

Lauren instantly got on top of Bo once she had rolled over onto her back. As much as she wanted her right now, she also wanted to have some fun with her. She leant down and when their lips were barely touching she whispered, "I think I have a better way of waking you up."

Bo arched her neck up to kiss Lauren, but the blonde quickly pulled back to prevent her from kissing her. Bo liked a good tease, but she would only allow so much before she took control. She rested back against the pillow as she wondered, "And what way do you have for waking me up?"

Lauren left the barest of kisses on her lips before she took Bo's bottom lip between her teeth then flicked the sensitive flesh with the tip of her tongue. She let it go then sat up to give Bo a playful grin. Bo's breathing was beginning to increase as her excitement started to build. Bo had to admit that even though she could only be take so much teasing, Lauren definitely was the best tease to come across her path. Bo's eyes dropped down to the finger the blonde had slowly trailing down the middle of her chest then she looked back up into Lauren's eyes and she could feel her succubus stirring beneath the surface. Bo usually didn't have much trouble controlling her succubus nature when she was with a human lover, but Lauren ignited something inside her that made it hard to control. Lauren's fingertips glided up Bo's ribcage before she palmed the underside of her breast then she slowly dragged her thumb across her hard, sensitive nipple. Lauren watched as Bo's eyes flashed their radiant blue hue before they quickly flashed back to brown. She knew all the laws about human and Fae interaction, but for the moment she didn't care about them. All she could care about was having Bo at her mercy. Lauren ran the pad of her thumb over Bo's nipple again which caused her eyes to flash blue again. Lauren inquisitively tilted her head to the left as she asked, "Why do your eyes do that?"

Bo grinned at the sight of Lauren's blonde hair draped over her shoulder and that mixed in with the adorable questioning look on her face made Bo sit up and kiss her. Lauren briefly responded to the kiss, but then she quickly pulled away from it and pushed Bo back down which only caused the brunette to grin. The cat and mouse game the blonde was playing with her was only exciting her. Lauren had almost given into Bo. It would have been so easy to, but she didn't want to give her control. Not yet. Bo had taken control most of their night together, and now it was her turn to turn the woman into a quivering, quaking, mess on the bed. Lauren moved to where she lying on top of Bo, but she had moved down enough so that her mouth had easy access to Bo's breasts. Lauren looked Bo directly in her eyes and she gave her a brief smirk before she stuck her tongue out and used the tip of her tongue to trace the edge of Bo's nipple. Bo inhaled sharply at the expected, but unexpected contact. She knew Lauren was planning to torture her and the only thing she could do was lie there and allow it. Which meant relinquishing her control, but as she looked in the blonde's eyes she realised it was easier than she thought. Lauren grinned at her then took Bo's nipple in her mouth and gave it a quick suck which caused Bo gasp out and put her hand in Lauren's hair. Lauren released Bo's nipple from her mouth before she moved the brunette's hand from her hair then she firmly stated, "You don't get control right now. So keep your hands to yourself."

The commanding tone in Lauren's voice turned Bo on and she slowly nodded her head. Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo before she returned her focus back to her nipple. Lauren slowly and torturously lavished Bo's breast with attention and Bo could barely restrain herself. But she had and Lauren wanted to see how far she could push her before Bo couldn't help herself. Lauren let Bo's nipple slip from her mouth then she planted a kiss between the two mounds of flesh and murmured against her skin, "I have to say I'm shock you controlled yourself."

Lauren looked up at Bo and her eyes twinkled with mischief and Bo smirked, "Don't worry. The phrase payback is a bitch exists for a reason."

Lauren softly kissed down Bo's body and after she gingerly kissed her ribcage she coyly remarked, "It does. But once I'm done with you, you probably won't be able to extract it."

Bo softly chuckled. Their eyes remained locked on each other as the blonde moved down her body. Lauren was being overly confident and Bo found it sexy even though it was misplaced because once she let the blonde have her fun she would show her who really held the control between the two of them. Lauren was dying to be touched, but she wasn't ready to give the brunette control. First she would make her come then she would let her get her payback. Lauren was low enough on Bo's body that her upper body was between her legs. Lauren looked up at Bo as she played with the patch of soft, dark curls on her mound as she demanded, "I want you to beg for it."

Bo scoffed. She didn't beg. She's the one who caused the begging. Bo gave Lauren a defiant look and responded, "I don't beg." That was the answer Lauren had been hoping for. She slowly dragged the tip of her index finger through the hair on Bo's mound then down to the top of her slit before she lightly traced Bo's left outer lip to avoid touching her clit. Lauren kept eye contact with Bo and she had been intrigued by the way her eyes would flash, but once she started her torture on Bo's lower parts they had stayed blue. Bo had a slim hold on her succubus. She couldn't figure out what it was about the blonde that caused it to react in such a strong manner. And she was kind of worried about losing control with her, but at the moment her succubus was content on being Lauren's plaything and she hoped it would calm down after Lauren let her come.

Lauren kissed the top of Bo's thigh then asked, "How about now?" Bo just softly snorted at her. Lauren moved her finger to the bottom of Bo's slit then slowly slid it up and between her wet folds then she barely grazed the hard nub between them. Bo bit her bottom lip as Lauren's finger casually touched her in places that were now wanting more contact from the blonde. After getting to the top of Bo's slit Lauren rested her hand on top of her mound and asked, "Bo just give me what I want and I'll give you want you want then you can take control."

Bo shook her head no. Lauren didn't think Bo was that stubborn, but here she was proving her wrong. Lauren realised that she was going to have to step her game up in order for her to get Bo to beg. Bo watched as Lauren moved further down the bed and she gulped. She knew what was coming next and she honestly didn't think she would be able to hold out once the blonde's mouth and tongue were on her sensitive flesh. Lauren looked up at Bo and offered, "One more chance Bo…." Bo's blue eyes just stared back at her and showed no swaying on giving Lauren what she had asked for. Lauren softly chuckled then focused her attention on Bo's sex. Lauren first gave the heated flesh a quick kiss before she stuck her tongue out to quickly lick up Bo's slit before giving her clit a few flicks of her tongue. Bo clenched at the sheets. She had been expecting slow and Lauren's swift assault caused her body to react instantly. The attention Lauren gave her clit caused her to lift her hips off the bed and her body wanted more from the blonde. Anymore of that type of attention and she knew she would cave. Lauren was now idly playing with Bo's wet slit with her tongue and she was only giving her clit the occasional swipe. Lauren had to hold down Bo's hips to prevent her from bucking around. Bo may not have wanted to beg to get fucked, but her body was reacting for her and Lauren knew it was only a matter of minutes, possibly seconds, before the brunette would be asking for Lauren to fuck her. Lauren circled Bo's clit with her tongue a couple of times making Bo gasp out, "Oh fuck…Lauren."

Bo attempted to bury her hand in Lauren's hair, but the woman grabbed her wrist and held it down while she continued her assault on Bo's hypersensitive nub. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to come and she needed Lauren on her. Lauren was just about to increase her ministrations on Bo's clit when she heard the words that she had been waiting to hear, "Lauren fuck me now. Please."

Lauren proudly grinned to herself before she moved up Bo's body and when they were face to face she gave Bo a kiss then playfully asked, "Now was that so hard?"

Bo didn't answer her. She was way past the game the blonde was playing and she just wanted release for all the tension that she was feeling. Bo pulled Lauren's head down engaging her in a passionate, frantic kiss. Lauren could feel Bo's need for release behind the kiss and she wasted no time manoeuvring her hand between the two of them then between Bo's legs before she swiftly entered two fingers into the brunette. Bo moaned out as Lauren's fingers entered her. The two took a brief moment to enjoy the feeling of their coupling then Bo began to move her hips as her body demanded for release. They moved at a slow, but quick pace and Lauren wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Bo couldn't ignore the feeling of completeness that she felt when she was with Lauren and as she got closer to her orgasm she knew she wouldn't find this type of connection with anyone else.

To bring Bo over the edge Lauren massaged her clit with her thumb and Bo loudly moaned out Lauren's name as her orgasm took over her body. Lauren held onto Bo and slowed her movements as Bo went through and came down from her orgasm. Lauren looked at Bo and she thought she was beautiful when she came and the intense attraction she had for the brunette overwhelmed her. Her moment of adoration was short lived though because Bo was already switching their positions. Lauren looked up into Bo's eyes as she straddled her and on some level she knew Bo wasn't there and that whatever she had been trying to hold back was now in control. Lauren felt that she should have been scared, but she wasn't.

As soon as she had come down from her orgasm Bo had lost control of her succubus. It had wanted Lauren in the worse way and she could no longer hold it back. Bo had noticed that there was some underlying urge beneath all the wanting, but she wasn't focused enough to figure it out and now she had only one thing on her mind which was Lauren. Bo bent down and captured Lauren's lips in a gentle, yet possessive, kiss. Lauren brought her hands around Bo's back so she could hold onto her shoulders. She was completely giving herself over to Bo whether it was a conscious effort or not. Not only did her body crave for Bo, but she also needed Bo on a deeper level. The brunette wasted no time entering Lauren. She had a drive to please Lauren, but there was something else there that she had never felt before, but she knew it had something to do with her succubus. As Bo's fingers moved slowly in and out of Lauren, she moaned breathlessly in her ear which drove her to the brink of sexual insanity. Bo sought out her lips to kiss her again, but as soon as their lips met she began to feed from her. Lauren was not only delicious, but she was intoxicating as well and she was having trouble pulling away. Lauren could feel Bo sucking something from her and instead of being worried she sped up their momentum. Whatever Bo was doing to her, it was sending her into a sexual and sensory frenzy.

Bo managed to stop feeding from Lauren and she was able to get her succubus back under control, but she was instantly concerned that she had feed too much from the blonde. Lauren seemed alright. They were still having sex, and Lauren was actually moaning for more from her, but Bo still was concerned about taking too much chi from the blonde. She engaged Lauren in a slow, sensual kiss and while they kissed she slowly expelled chi back into Lauren. Something about the chi was off, but she didn't think about it. She was too worried about Lauren. Lauren could feel Bo filling her with some sort of essence as they kissed and it was the thing to bring her over the edge making her have another earth shattering orgasm. Bo collapsed on the bed to the left of Lauren and Lauren just laid there with her eyes closed as she came down from the high of her orgasm. They were both breathing heavily. Lauren wondered what Bo had done to her, but it had resulted in an incredible orgasm so she didn't dwell on it for too long. Bo on the other hand was looking at Lauren hoping that she hadn't done any damage by feeding from the blonde. When Lauren cuddled up to her and nuzzled her neck with her nose Bo slowly let out a breath of relief and wrapped her arm around Lauren. Lauren softly kissed Bo's neck and remarked, "That was beyond amazing."

Bo moved so she could give Lauren a kiss and she commented, "Yeah well your brand of torture wasn't too bad."

Lauren softly chuckled. The two of them laid there for a moment then Bo couldn't resist the urge to touch Lauren which led to them having sex for several more hours. During that time Bo couldn't stop feeding from Lauren because she was having a hard time controlling her succubus. So during their marathon anytime she fed from Lauren she would expel chi back into her. Lauren on the other had no idea what Bo was doing to her, but it was resulting in amazing sex, so she didn't question it. The two of them eventually passed out from exhaustion a little after six in the morning. Both were completely satisfied.

Lauren woke up with a start in the morning. She looked around the hotel room and then she looked over at Bo and remembered their sex filled night. Lauren glanced at the clock and noticed it was actually one in the afternoon. She silently swore to herself before she untangled herself from Bo, who only softly groaned at her movement, and then she snuck out of bed. She quickly got dressed and made a quite exit from the room. As Lauren walked down the hall she realised that she should have probably left a note for Bo, but she didn't know if she could face her so soon after the things they had done throughout the night. When Lauren reached the bank of elevators she pushed the down button and sighed thinking that they would probably run into each other. Bo was Fae after all.

A few hours later Bo woke up and when she tried to cuddle up to Lauren she realised that the side the blonde had been laying on was empty. She felt the mattress and it was stone cold meaning Lauren had been gone for awhile now. Bo looked around the room hoping to spot a note or something, but she didn't see anything. Bo ran her hand through her hair and sighed. At least she got a night of mind blowing sex along with a more than filling feed from the most delicious person she had ever met, but she still felt disappointed at the fact that Lauren was gone. Bo shook her head to prevent the melancholy from trying to get to her and she got up to go take shower. Afterwards she got dressed then decided to head to some place called the Dal hoping she could find some guy named Trick. And as she left the hotel she couldn't help, but to wonder if she would see the blonde again or if all she would have is the memories of their one night together.


End file.
